


Revivir

by DieEis



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Menciones del pasado, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, fluff and comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis
Summary: Aioria inerte en la nieve y con Lyfia en brazos, recuerda que esta vivo. Y se pregunta ¿Los demás también lo estarán?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació esa noche en la que publicaron el video grabado del primer capitulo de SoG, por supuesto me hubiese gustado que algo así sucediese, no como tal, tal vez mas interacción entre Shaka y Aiora, digo, duh, Saga de Hades, es como si nada hubiese pasado..... así fue mucho en SoG, en fin, soñar no cuesta nada(?).
> 
> No tengo beta reader así que, si ven algún typo pueden señalarlo con gusto.

_«No estoy muerto»_

No, este frió nunca lograría compararse con aquella fría cuchilla que atravesó su ser en la profundidad del Cocytos. Nunca sería la misma sensación. Es cierto _«estoy vivo; en Asgard»_. Conforme se tomo la tediosa tarea de levantarse _«me pesa el cuerpo, tengo los músculos entumecidos, seguro llevo horas aquí tirado»_ se da de cuentas que no es solo su peso el que estorba, es Lyfia, yacía desmayada sobre su torso.

Una corriente lo hizo despertar de golpe y junto a ella se levantó de sopetón. ¡Ahora claro que lo recordaba todo! Pero la sensación del recuerdo llegaba como una mala migraña, era pesada y le nublaba la vista de a ratos, no sabía si serían efectos de permanecer tanto tiempo bajo la nieve, Lyfia estaba pálida, por eso la llevaba entre sus brazos. No le debía a mas nadie su fidelidad si no solo a Atena, a nadie más. Pero no podía dejar al débil ser oprimido por la injusticia, por eso atacó a aquel guerrero.

Tampoco sabía que estaba pasando aquí, debería estar muerto, el eclipse continúa _«¿No logramos cumplir nuestra misión? No, si lo hicimos»_ — Es peor que una resaca… — Y no es una comparación muy alejada de la sensación de aturdimiento que le agobia por varios minutos de caminata.

Sus botas se hunden en la nieve, a veces dejando la sensación de que el también fuera a hundirse en ella. —Lyfia no pesa nada, pero al menos respira con más fuerza ahora— el bosque es enorme. Se ve tan lejano y tan cerca, necesitaba un refugio, con aquellas condiciones ninguno de los dos lograría sobrevivir por mucho, en cualquier otro momento sí, pero se sentía agotado, con descanso podía seguir pero…esta niña, ella, no podría dejarla a la intemperie, y también necesitaba saber más sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El bosque en verdad parecía tornarse infinito, pero nada les conviene como escondite, todo estaba expuesto, y los pocos pinos altos no sirven como refugio.

 

* * *

 

La última vez en que se sintió tan perdido en un lugar así; fue ya hace muchos años, cuando Aioros falleció.

La perdida de Aioros en su vida había sido terrible. Prácticamente se sentía solo en el mundo, bajo la mirada escrupulosa y obscena del santuario "el hermano del traidor" la peor lacra de los caballeros. Pasaba hambre y sueño, aterrado de los monstruos diurnos que se presentaban como guerreros y de los nocturnos como pesadillas macabras de color carmesí y negro. Una pesadilla eterna que no tenía fin. Hasta que decidió perderse para siempre. Aquel valle de girasoles había sido eterno en sus pasos. El sol quemaba sus brazos y le agotaba las esperanzas. Rendido en el piso, en una tumba rodeada de imponentes girasoles lo sintió.

Aquella mano que se presentó como un amigo secreto, que lo levantó, lo curo y lo animo. Comparándolo con las hermosas flores "levanta el rostro hacia el cielo donde brilla el sol y nunca vuelvas a bajarla" se había sentido tan roto desde que su hermano se fue, que nunca espero recibir aliento de alguien más de nuevo.

Desde ese día lucho con todo y contra todos para no dejarse caer de nuevo por aquella tragedia. Tuvo tiempos difíciles, pero logro superarlos con esmero.  
Pero de cualquier manera esa mano se mantuvo siempre extendida hacia él.

 

* * *

 

El tiempo es extraño no dejaba espacio libre para adivinar la hora del día. Tampoco se ve un lugar seguro en el cual acampar. La realidad es que se sentía comprometido con el bienestar de la fémina en brazos. Su cosmos la mantiene estable de momentos pero el mismo se agota en el proceso. Tenía las mejillas húmedas por las gotas de nieve que se derretían al contacto de su energía. Necesitaba fuego, por ende un buen sitio donde esconderse, cosa que parecía imposible a esas alturas de caminata.

 

* * *

 

 

Lyfia no era un peso, pero si era una preocupación, que desde un momento no tuvo que tomar pero que no debía de pasar por alto. Se recostó por unos segundos de un árbol mientras pensaba en qué hacer. ¿Seria prudente volver al pueblo? De momento no parecía lo correcto.

Estuvo a punto de caer dormido varias veces, había alcanzado un nivel impensable, esa armadura…era una Kamui. Lo tuvo muy en claro cuando la porto.

Tras dar varias cabezadas pensó en rendirse al sueño por un momento. Y dentro de la oscuridad de sus párpados despertó agitado.

_— ¡Ese cosmos!—_

Lo conocía bien, era luz en la oscuridad, era paz en la tormenta. Corrió agitado por el bosque buscando el origen de su cosmos sin soltar a la joven en sus brazos. Nació energía de su cuerpo que hacia minutos atrás dudaba tener, ¡Era real! ¡Si el vivía, con seguridad él estaría vivo también! No había espacios para errores en tal lógica.

Y era cierto. No había tal realidad tan clara y gentil como esa. Verlo ahí, meditando bajo un árbol que parecía no sufrir de las tempestades del tiempo, alejado de la realidad, sumido en su propia belleza de naturaleza gentil.  
Evito que con toda la conmoción que lo invadió soltara a Lyfia, la sostuvo firme mientras pisaba fuerte a su paso. Invocando su nombre con tanta seguridad

_—_ ¡Shaka!  _—_

Lo vio, lo notaba, sus pestañas temblaron en emoción de revelar su mirada. Y así como el león se aproximaba él se alzo de su posición para encararse mutuamente. Aioria llevaba las mejillas húmedas, no era por la nieve, tanto como la vista nublada y tampoco se debía al tiempo. Hubo un silencio acompañado de rostros a centímetros, alientos agitados golpeándose en reencuentro y tras acomodar en silencio a la muchacha contra él. Se abrazaron en respuesta a las palabras que no salieron de sus bocas. Un silencio, donde solo golpeteaban los corazones.

 

* * *

 

— Típico de ti. Meditar y esperar el momento justo para surgir—

— ¿Tú crees?— inquiere con aquella sutileza suya. 

Ahora Lyfia reposaba junto a una fogata y era arropada por un manto de la ropa de Shaka. Resulta que había descubierto una cueva, la había usado hasta que considero acto prepararse, también según sus palabras; responder a sus propias dudas.

— Significa que los demás están vivos igualmente ¿verdad?—

— Siguiendo la lógica así parece, pero ¿por qué?— negó, estando pegado hombro a hombro con Aioria, brindaba soporte y calor a su agotado cuerpo— Incluso yo no lo sé…—

Aioria al fin en un lugar seguro sentía como todo el cansancio se acumulaba en sus hombros. Apenas asentía y murmuraba su respuesta. A lo que Shaka lo recostó gentil en su regazo y con un severo pero gentil regaño le sugirió que reposara un poco. — Estaré atento a todo—

Y con libertad y seguridad él aceptó. No había lugar en el que se sintiera más cómodo que junto a su amado.

 

* * *

 

 

Despertó tras varios minutos, lo primero que visualizo fue a Lyfia, Shaka no había preguntado nada sobre ella.

— Fue poseída ¿no es cierto? Lleva horas dormida, imagino su agotamiento físico —

Unos dedos gentiles acariciaron sus rulos castaños, y deseo desde el fondo de su corazón que hubiese sido en otra situación en la que estuviesen así. Aun así, agradecía verlo de nuevo, junto a él; vivo.

Su lealtad como guerrero le pertenecía a Atena, pero su lealtad como _hombre_ la poseía Shaka.

Tras soltarse de aquellas cálidas manos volvió a incorporarse a su lado. — ¿cuanto…dormí?—

— Casi nada, pero es aceptable— susurro con suma gentileza, bañada de ese terciopelo divino que nunca se desprendía de su voz. Lo miro a los párpados conforme se acercaba a su rostro. Notaba de nuevo sus pestañas temblando. Había algo que faltaba en su encuentro.

Con Lyfia acostada sus manos estaban libres. Así podía reconocer su rostro de nuevo. El más cercano a los dioses poseía una gama de expresiones únicas que receloso cuidaba de los demás. Sus mejillas cálidas su nariz respingada y sus labios, como suaves duraznos.

— Algo está sucediendo aquí ¿sabes algo mas verdad?— el reconocimiento no paro. Solo en silencio se acomodaron uno enfrente del otro para volver a reafirmar su presencia ahí.

—Ciertamente, pero necesito juntar unas piezas más…para entender que está pasando— se unió al reconocimiento. Re-descubriendo sus orejas, su mentón, su nariz y junto a él, pararon en sus labios.

— Me lo dirás en su momento ¿no?—

— Se nota que me conoces —

En silencio sus párpados se abrieron, el azul del cielo que Aioria amaba tanto; el de ese campo de girasoles, era el color de sus ojos. Se abrazaron con todo el cuerpo y sellaron su reencuentro con un beso. Un ósculo lento de reconocimiento, mejillas húmedas no por el frió, ni por el calor de la fogata. Hasta terminar uno junto al otro recostando sus espaldas de la pared natural de aquel refugio.

Lyfia se había despertado en cierto punto. Pero al escuchar la conversación girar sobre la situación de Asgard y las enormes pausas que se entrometían en el diálogo supuso que lo mejor era "despertar" luego.


End file.
